Deleted Scenes and In Betweens
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: Just a few scenes they missed out on in the original movie. It may expand the the second movie later, but not yet.
1. In Which Riley Hides From Ian's Friends

"Follow me!" Abigail yelled, running one way. By the time Riley realized she wasn't going the same way as him, he couldn't find her.

"Crap," he muttered, stopping and looking around for Ian's cronies. He turned around quickly and ran headfirst into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on his shoulders while she apologized.

"It's no problem," he said, automatically bending over to pick up her dropped items while still keeping an eye out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Are you? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention, I'm in a hurry…"

As she talked, Riley suddenly noticed her actual looks. She was… well, gorgeous. There really wasn't a better word for it. Beach blonde hair fell over baby blue eyes in tiny waves. She was dressed to kill, too: she wore a white blouse and a straight black skirt. It looked like she was here on her work break.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he suddenly realized he'd forgotten all about Ian. He knew he had nowhere to hide…

He threw his lips against hers in an attempt to hide his face from his enemies, and also because it was probably more action than he'd ever see from someone as beautiful as this complete stranger. When he figured it was safe (which was probably longer than necessary) he separated himself from her.

A huge smile covered her face. "Thanks," she said.

"Anytime," he replied, and he ran off to find Abigail again.


	2. In Which Ben and Abigail Have A Talk

A/N: So I'm a little unsure about this chapter. It doesn't feel right to me , but I don't know how to fix it. Although this is easily the closest to IC that I've ever gotten, so I'm going to leave it as it is and hope you like it. And this is completely un-beta'd, so there's probably a thousand mistakes. Oh well… I appreciate all the reviews on the last chapter—I'm glad to know I'm not the only Riley lover! Leave a review please =D

In Which Ben and Abigail Have a Talk

It was the day after the find. Ian had been arrested, and the news stations were already swarming. Ben, Abigail and Riley had been doing interviews all day, and there were still shows calling. He had been called by the Today show at least five times, twice by Good Morning America, and innumerable other times by other shows he didn't want to talk to. Finally he'd given up and unplugged his phone so he didn't have to listen to it ring.

The three of them were hiding from the press in the back of his apartment. He and Riley occupied a loveseat while Abigail sat in a recliner opposite them. For the most part they were silent, with Riley being the obvious exception.

"So… what are we doing tomorrow?" he wondered aloud.

Ben and Abigail glared at him, and he fell silent.

Until he spoke again. "I think I should write a book about the treasure."

Again, he received glares from Ben and Abigail. "Well, you know, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

He stood up and walked out, and Ben realized that he and Abigail were alone for the first time since they had gone shopping… and then he realized that, in truth, they had known each other only a few short days.

"You know, we've really only known each other for like a week," she said at that moment.

He smiled. "I was just realizing that," he said. "You must have been on the same train of thought."

She nodded, and silence enveloped them again. Suddenly all he could think about was what had happened before he found the treasure. His mind replayed the moment over and over again…

"So you kissed me," she said suddenly.

"Um, yeah…" _I don't say um, _he thought to himself. _What is she doing to me?_ "That was sort of spur-of-the-moment," he explained. "If you didn't want-"

"No," she interrupted, "It was fine." _Fine?_ She thought to herself. _I don't use the word fine. What is he doing to me?_

Neither knew what to say, and it was awkward between them for a minute. Finally she spoke. "Where do we go from here?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know yet," he admitted. "That depends."

"Depends on what?" she asked, standing.

He gave her a curious look. "On where you want to go from here."

She took a tiny step toward him. "We could go on a date."

"A date?" he asked. "I've never been the best at the dating thing."

She took another step toward him, bigger this time. "You're probably better than you think you are."

"Really?" he asked. "And what makes you say that?"

She took the last step. "Because I'm here to help you this time."

He smiled. "That will probably help."

She sat down next to him and he took her hand. She smiled and, finally, they kissed. It was different from the first, not as desperate, but much more romantic. She wrapped her arms around him-

"They spelled my name wrong!" Riley yelled, interrupting them. "It's P-o-o-l-e, not P-o-o-l!" When he realized what he had interrupted, he turned quickly around. "They spell my name wrong, and you get the girl. Typical."

**A/N: Preview on the next chapter (or at least the title): Ben is a too cavalier in his personal life. Leave a review, please!**


End file.
